utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Reprinting Guide
This is the reprinting guide. For any questions regarding this article please go here. Important Notice Please respect that some singers have forbidden reprints (see list here). There are some cases where the singer may state in description of the video or NND profile page not reprint their works through a statement like this (often in red), "※YouTube.他の動画サイトへの転載禁止" so please make sure to check for them! Also keep in mind that some utaite already have their own YouTube channels (see list here) so there is no need to reprint their covers/works. Remember that some utaite do not have a wiki page. When reprinting from these singers, please try to check their profile for a YouTube link or notice saying "do not reprint" before reprinting their videos. Remember that part of being a fan is respecting the artist's wishes! Also, please do not upload album-exclusive songs anywhere! It is very rude to the artist, not to mention deprives them of the financial support they get from selling their albums. Please support the artist! Introduction to Reprinting Reprinting is easy, as long as you have a reprint YouTube account and fast network. The Utaite Wiki is always in need of a lot of reprints. Unfortunately there are also some covers gone due to certain utaite having deleted some of their covers. Please keep in mind before you start reprinting: *Nico Nico Douga has a certain Economy Mode/Low Quality Mode. The "Economy Mode" (also known as Low Quality Mode) is activated between 6PM-2AM (Japan) on weekdays and 2AM-10AM (Japan) on weekends/holidays due to the "high traffic" on Nico Nico Douga. The reason why the Economy Mode is also called Low Quality Mode is because the videos you'll be watching on Nico Nico Douga are all in low quality. However, if you are a premium user, this won't happen to you. *Content of the Description/Title. Title- Copy and paste the original title of the video. Description- Here is an example of a recommended description: Reprinted from Nico Nico Douga: http://nicovideo.jp/watch/videonumber Singer: Japanese (Romaji) (mylist/mylistnumber) Song title: Song title in Japanese Romaji title: Song title in Romaji English title: Song title in English Original broadcast video description: Copy and paste the original description More info about utaitename: utaitewikilink A sample from our YouTube channel can be seen here. Proper Credit Giving credit back to the original artist is very important. A reprinter's job after all is only to make a singer's cover more accessible and thus share love for the singer. It is not claim popularity for something that they did not create themselves. The best way to give credit is to link back to the original Nico Nico Douga upload in the description. Although it is not necessary, it might be helpful include the original description, English song titles, and/or utaite names. The more information you share, the better you are supporting the artist and the fandom community by making the videos as accessible as possible. Tools for Reprinting Firefox * Nicofox Other * Craving Explorer How to use Nicofox Download Nicofox with the link given * Open the video on Nico Nico Douga you want to reprint Screenshot 1 * For this example, the off vocal of "Ikasama⇔Casino" was chosen. After you have chosen your video, just click on the little icon of NicoFox Screenshot 2 * If you do not want to download in low quality when Economy Mode is on, then click on options (located in the bottom left corner) then click on the "Downloads" tab and switch it on "Schedule and Process Video Download after the Low-quality mode is off" Screenshot 3 * Afterwards, click "Ok" to save your settings and click on "Download" to begin downloading the video Screenshot 4 The download should stop if the options are switched to the "Schedule and Process Video Download after the Low-quality mode is off" when the Economy Mode is currently on. Downloaded videos can be found in the folder NicoFox, in My Videos, by default. Category:Resource